User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Final Fantasy Wikia Episode 2 - Babbalia
Snoring. Blissful, quiet, just snoring. Quant was still sleeping from the night before where the security guy had been killed by the bulbous black and white creature. Everything’s fine, right? No. Monsters from Warehouse 19 were on the loose and were currently attacking towns and destroying maintenance panels to the other warehouses, releasing THOSE beasts. As such, guess who was pissed? THWACK. Was the sound made from Masta’s hand as it collided with Quant’s, promptly waking the teenager up. “Hey! The fuck was THAT for?” he shouted angrily at the fuming military commander in front of him. “I’d say the same thing! You were up at THIS time when they escaped! WHY DIDN’T YOU SOUND THE ALARM?!” she screamed into his face, obviously panicking and angry. “Great! Now they’ll overflow Fanopia and then into the other Nations they go! Thanks a lot, kid!” Masta continued, now sounding defeated. “Pssh, go thank my brainiac dad for this. Instead of going and exterminating them all, he thought, “Hey! Let me be a furry and watch all of these creatures fornicate! It’ll be great!”, great leader, TOTALLY.” Quant said promptly before swiveling around to face the other way. “That’s it” Masta said, her tone changing to something Quant had never heard before: sadness. Masta clicked on the monitor and Rock appeared. “You hear all that, sir?” she asked. “Yes, I did. Quant O’Naut, I, as your adoptive father, disown you as my son!” he yelled, furious. Quant went silent, before saying one, very touching word, that would make any father cry, adoptive or not… “Cool.” This obviously pissed off Rock, as he continued with his punishment. “And, I hereby throw you out with the rest of those foul beasts running amuck! I shall send you off to Babbalia so you can be an outcast there!” he screamed before ending communications and two guards picked him up and carried him away. But what was Quants reaction? It was a mixture of a shit eating grin and “holy fuck I’m being taken away from my homeland”. And Masta? She was actually crying. TWO WEEKS LATER. Babbalia was kind of a peaceful kinda ruthless nation as it was split into two factions: The Babbalians and the Scalions. The Babbalians were the peaceful side, yet the Scalions were the war-raged psychopaths. The story begins on the side of the Babbalians where Quant was meeting with another person. This person was simply known as Warpy, a small, cat girl. “Ohhhhhh, we gonna have lotsofun! Lemme show you around Babbalia!” she bounced up and down excitedly, but Quant was already sick of her “happy-go-lucky” personality. “Can I just go to my hotel room and gloat over how I’m not gonna see any of my friends again?” he asked, clearly annoyed. But Warpy replied “Nope! Not until you see the joys of travelling the city!” And at that moment, Quant realized, he had fucked up. Quant sighed and began to say “Okay, let’s go” when the little cat person Warpy grabbed him with astonishing strength and ran through the city, naming off each landmark and building as if she was the Wally West of speaking. They went full circle around Babbalia and ended up right back at the hotel. “And that’s that!” Warpy said excitedly as a not-so-excited Quant moped upstairs, trying not to vomit from the Gs he was just exposed to. “Urk… thanks, Warpy… I’m gonna Ergh… die in a hole now…” Quant mumbled as he made his way up to the room. Warpy waved him goodbye and ran off, probably to go get something to eat. Quant sat on his bed, wondering what exactly he could do. So then he decided on one thing, try to contact some of his friends in Fanopia. “Hello? Anyone receiving this?” he asked out loud, using mental waves to contact his friends Fin-Ger and Arav. …but nobody responded, unfortunately enough for quant, who just decided to mope on his bed, waiting for the day someone comes back to him. LATER THAT NIGHT. Quant was sleeping a little too roughly, as he was kicking his covers across the room and throwing his pillows around as well. That’s when two random figures opened up his window and climbed in and slapped him to wake him up. “Gah! Wh-Wha-?” he gasped out but the figure’s hand covered his mouth. “Shh… We’re here for you, bud, now move over” one of them said, the other one literally shoving him over. These two figures were, of course, his friends Fin-Ger, the Soldier, and Arav, the Command’s Dragoon. Arav sat on the bed and turned the TV on to watch the news over what’s going on. Of course, they were covering the monster outbreak. “Vile beasts…” exclaimed Fin-Ger. “I’d love to see the lot of them burn in hell.” Quant just watched, dismayed. “I did that… ‘tis all my fault” he said solemnly, turning over to not look at the security footage of that poor caretaker again. “Well, bud, you made an honest mistake. Military’s already taking care of most of the problem.” He said, leaning back in his chair. This obviously annoyed the already annoyed Quant. “Have you seen this yourself?” he asked, and what followed was dead silence. Mostly because knock out gas was thrown in through the window. When Quant woke up, Arav and Fin-Ger were nowhere to be seen. All that was left was Arav’s jacket and a note. “Meet us all the way across the city if you want to see your friends li- oh god damnit.” Quant read out loud before he threw on his gear and headed across the city. He fought his way through muggers and some low Class Z monsters that had entered the country and the city, up until he was at the border of the dividing gang lines of the Babbalians and the Scalions. “Time to get to the bottom of this…” he said as he took a step over the line to be greeted by a mallet extending across into his view. “Hey! Remember when I said I’d show you the whole city? Yeah, I didn’t mean the part about going over here!” shouted a familiar voice. Quant sighed. “Warpy, I need to cross here.” But the neko quickly, and angrily replied “No! I won’t let you!” Quant drew his Book and pointed it at Warpy. “Do not make me do something I will regret!” he yelled angrily, a crowd now gathering. “I can’t let you!”. And like that, it was time for a fight. Warpy made the first move, swinging her mallet like a mad man high on acid and he saw everything around him as a mouth trying to devour him. Quant skillfully dodged and threw the book into Warpy, it bounced off, and he caught in mod air and slammed a hoot into her head. Warpy keeled over and randomly swung, catching Quant in the side and hitting him into a building. Warpy danced in victory and skipped to the broken down wall. “That’ll teach you to go against your tour gui- GAH!” Warpy began, but was cut short by a blast of Bolt launched her right into a electrical box that was powering a building. That and the spell electrocuted Warpy, sending her back into Quant. Who slammed his fist right into Warpy’s throat, sending her straight to the floor. Warpy layed there, gasping for air until she sputtered out a “You win!” and Quant healed her. Warpy jumped up and dusted herself off, clearly thinking about something. “I’ll be on my way, now.” Quant claimed, walking off to the Scalion side. But Warpy wasn’t having any of this. “Hey! I’m still your tour guide!” she said, bounding forward to cut Quant off. “So I shall lead you threw this part of town!” she exclaimed excitedly. Quant thought for a second and shrugged, walking off. WARPY HAS JOINED THE PARTY!. “H-Hey! Wait!” the neko yelled after him as the two descended in what would be the first challenge they would face together. Fanopia, Four years ago. A young Quant, adopted just a few years ago by Rock, the leader of Fanopia. He was at school going about swinging by himself when two kids started to tease him. “Oh, did mommy get rid of you because you were a mistake?” said the first kid in a snobby, assholeish way- jesus I just realized how mean kids could be. “What about daddy? Did he think your were to much of a pussy to be his son?” the second kid said very loudly, shoving Quant to the ground. By this point, a crowd gathered around, chanting “fight” at the top of their lungs. But where were the teachers or other adults? They don’t care, as long as they’re getting paid. The first kid rammed his fist right into Quant’s nose, breaking it and causing it to gush out blood. The crowd suddenly parted and a young Fin-Ger and Arav pushed the bullies away. “Hey, leave the bud alone.” Fin-Ger said calmly, the bullies backing down. “Yeah, he’s OUR friend, so don’t you be messing with him, punks!” Arav screamed at the two. Arav and Fin-Ger were considered to be the “popular kids” at this middle school. The crowd cleared and Arav turned around and lifted Quant up. “You okay, bro? Those guys can get really tough on the new kids.” He said, trying to get Quant to come out and speak. “Yeah… Thanks…” Quant said, holding back the tears over someone helping him. “Anytime.” Fin-Ger said proudly as Quant walked off. The two remained silent until Fin-Ger spoke up again. “Poor guy.” Fanopia, present time. Rock was sitting in his office, going over paper work for his company when Masta walked in. “Sir, may we have a talk?” she asked politely, being sure to not piss him off. “Why yes! Why wouldn’t I speak to my number one general?” he said with a wide smile. “It’s about Quant’s punishment…” she said softly, obviously Rock wasn’t as happy to see Masta now. “The punishment, I’ve been thinking, is too… harsh. I saw the tape, he couldn’t do anything. His mana was low. That’s why he said “Well, shit” as he was watching it.” She explained. But Rock stood up, not liking where his number one general was going with this. “So he couldn’t have called people in? I’m sorry, but for a master strategist, you’re being rather dull.” “But sir!” Masta tried to respond, but just couldn’t. She walked out to leave but stopped. “Hmm? Yes, anything else?” Rock asked. “…What are you working on?” she asked politely. Dead silence until Rock responded. “Leave.” He said angrily, and so Masta obliged. Rock sat back down and continued to work on his plans. But something was off his eye color. When he was talking to Masta, they were blue, but now it’s yellow. Weird, right? The Main Scalion Hide Out, three hours after the previous scene. Arav and Fin-Ger are locked inside a room together, members from the Scalion gang pointing guns at them through window slits. “Hey, you try to escape, then your blood will too, except from your body!” a member yelled at Arav. “I know, do you think we’ll actually move?” Let’s just say it was gonna be a long while for Arav and Fin-Ger. How was Final Fantasy Wikia Episode 2 - Babbalia? Good Bad Category:Blog posts